


Oh, do you remember

by RamdomReader



Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [5]
Category: Tales To Be Told - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Siegfried sat on Odette’s bridge, listening to her sing. Odette’s voice was beautiful, always had been, and they loved hearing it.
Relationships: The Odette/Siegfried (The Mechanisms)
Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208519
Kudos: 2
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Oh, do you remember

Siegfried sat on Odette’s bridge, listening to her sing. Odette’s voice was beautiful, always had been, and they loved hearing it. Her voice made them want to dance, not they knew how to dance, made them want to yell their love for her from the rooftops. She changed song, and they got up and danced wildly round the bridge. It was great fun, regardless of their lack of fun, and both they and Odette had a great time.

After an hour or so of this, the two settled down to watch a film together. Siegfried sat in the engine room, the heart of the ship, with a computer on their lap, knowing that Odette could see their screen and what was on it clearly. At various points during the film, one or the other of them would yell at the screen, or roll their eyes (metaphorically in Odette’s case) at a stupid decision one of the characters made. Siegfried ate popcorn while watching, and it was delicious. Odette laughed vibrantly any time something happened that she found amusing, which happened a lot. Siegfried loved that sound. To them, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. They had never loved anyone as much as they loved Odette. She was the stars in their sky, the light of their life. Her very presence was enough to bring them happiness and warmth. Her love was all they could ever have wanted, and more. They loved her so, so much. They would never abandon her. No matter what. For her, they would do anything. But right now, they were watching a movie with the love of their life, and they were happy.


End file.
